Caught Between a Rock and Magic
by somethingblu
Summary: They spent their nights together and Sarah was sure that Jareth at least cared about her... But magic isn't always easy... and the underground is an unforgiving place. Rated for later chapters If I get there - Sarah/Jareth
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sarah snuggled closer to Jareth and earned a grin from him while his eyes were still closed. She enjoyed the calmness that their time had bought them. He laid in her bed with his arm folded under his head and didn't mind her draping herself across his chest. Today she was still wearing her bra and underwear, but that was rare. Once Sarah had pushed the physical boundaries, Jareth had been willing. She didn't mind, she'd never been able to think about anyone but him anyway.

The amazing thing about Jareth's magic was that despite their constant talking and their ability to get louder when the occasion called for it, no one ever heard them. Jareth had always made sure of that. Sarah could say and do anything she wanted and her parents wouldn't hear. It certainly helped not having to explain to her parents why she had a man in her bed when she never dated. Not a boy from school even, a man... well sort of. Jareth hardly counted as that either, he was Fae from the Underground, a fact that only made Sarah like him more. It was his fascination with her that she didn't understand. Generally he was very physical, and he had taken many of her firsts including the most important one, but he was also genuine. When he kissed her it wasn't just about her body, he knew her. Knew her entirely, and accepted all that she was, letting the personality spice up the otherwise repetitive nature that was sex.

Now that she was eighteen and about to turn nineteen, she understood why so many people raved about sex. Sex with Jareth had changed their relationship. Not just physically, but something happened when she had sex with him, everything she felt was amplified. For a while she wasn't certain if she could trust it, but as the newness dissipated and the emotions didn't Sarah had found herself blissfully in love with the Goblin King.

She knew about his temper and his foul moods, but she was privy to the sides of him that few other people saw. She could see the sides that he himself had barely been aware of, and had successfully hidden from the world. He was capable of being tender and loving in ways that she hadn't dreamed of. Though he was demanding, she found that he demanded and played games for things that he wanted and she learned how to play the games so that they both won. She learned how to beat him at his own game and he both loved and hated her for it. Often he found himself pausing simply to look at her, hardly being able to think about who he had been before he'd known her. By giving away a small part of her pride and calling for him she'd opened up herself and the world to him.

His intensity sometimes daunted her, because even after all this time she wasn't really understanding herself at all. She'd learned many lessons from his labyrinth, and though it helped in making her grow up, she hadn't been a woman yet when she'd called to him. He hadn't been pleased to see her, but behind the anger there was a thirst to figure out the woman she could become. It seemed that overnight she became a woman. One night she was asking him to dance, and the next her sultry curves were coming to him for a passionate kiss. This little slip of a woman had given the Goblin King a solace, and a comfort.

As the grin spread across his face, Sarah leaned up to look at him. Then his voice sounded as he, too, opened his eyes to look into her green ones.

"Finding what you want, princess?"

"Nope..." she teased.

He grinned more and leaned over to tickle her sides, "You'll pay for that..."

Sarah rolled quickly away and set to defend, "I'll give in, for a kiss?"

He grabbed her wrist, "Terms accepted."

Then he pulled her body against his and crushed his lips to hers. Her hands went automatically into his hair as a surprised whimper escaped her mouth that Jareth caught in his.

"Jareth?" She asked when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry... I've got to go, the sun is rising..."

"Do you really have to go?" Sarah said as she hugged him to her.

"Yes." Though he didn't seem happy about it, and he hugged her body to his, savoring the way she felt against him.

"When will you come back?"

He smiled and stroked her face before he pulled away, "Always when you call me, Precious."

Sarah watched him pull on pants before he disappeared from her room with nothing but his scent to help her remember that he was there at all.

Queen Layna sat in her room looking into the mirror, using it to see her daughter and ex-husband. She reached out to touch the mirror even though she knew that she wasn't going to be able to touch them. One tear fell from her eye before she could stop it.

The knock at the door, however, pulled her from her emotions and she straightened herself as much as she could. Being Queen had its advantages, no one would dare say that she didn't look perfect, "You may enter."

"Your Majesty?"

"Ah, King Jareth. I'm glad that you found time to come to me so quickly."

"That's the nature of your position, Your Majesty, but I am flattered that you ask for my presence alone."

"Don't flatter me, Jareth. What have you been doing in the Aboveground?"

Jareth looked up into her eyes, he refused to let her see that he was startled by her question. He hadn't been aware that anyone was watching him let alone the Queen of his people. It hardly made sense for her to care what he was doing so long as he didn't become lacking in his ability to run his lands.

"My free-time activities hardly have anything to do with my abilities as a King..."

"I've been down that road before, Jareth. Whoever she is, she isn't going to want you to leave when you have to."

"She's well aware of my responsibilities, you need not worry about my lands. As always everything is in order."

"Jareth, I am not kidding. Humans aren't good for the Fae royalty. She's going to get you in trouble, and despite your attitude you have always been one of the few kings that I enjoyed the company of."

Jareth snorted, "Your Majesty. I hardly would group all humans together, some of them have a grave understanding of sacrifice."

"And what of Love, Jareth? You can hardly bring her here and marry her."

"Do you think I don't know that, Layna?"

"It seems that you are forgetting."

"I have not, and will not make the same mistakes that you made. You decided, Layna, what was important to you, and you left your daughter to the humans because you didn't want her to have to grow up in this harsh world. What makes you think that I have forgotten what abandonment does to children? Don't blame me for my choices with regards to humans because you cannot accept the mistakes that you made..."

"How dare you?"

"I am the Goblin King, Layna. I was never simply one of your subjects and you know it. If you'd wanted someone in your council that would roll over and play dead, telling you exactly what you wanted to hear then you would never have picked me."

"You are in my council because of your ability to see things from a different perspective, little King."

"Exactly, My Queen," he started with a mock bow, "You picked me because of my views. Trust in what you see and let me live my life."

Jareth didn't dare tell the Queen the name of the human with whom he spent his time. The Queen could very well take away his rights to see her, block her from his view or capture the wishes that Sarah made before he could hear them. He wasn't stupid. The Queen didn't think that going Aboveground was good for rulers—they got distracted. As she once did. She went aboveground and fell in love. She even had a child. No one knew the child, Layna was good about keeping those kinds of secrets, but that was about 20 years ago, when Layna's sister had still been here to help rule. Layna had been summoned away from her human family after the death of her sister, and Layna chose to leave the human world and take her responsibilities here. She'd been a sad but fair queen, and though she was nearly never alone, she always seemed lonely; every elegant movement had held the pain of her heart even as she tried to hide it.

"Be careful, Jareth. This path only ever hurts."

"Thank you for your advice, Queen Layna."

Layna watched as the Goblin King turned on his heel and pridefully walked out of the room. He seemed so young compared to how old she felt. Despite her outward beauty, Layna knew that she was getting old. She could feel the time beginning to pull on her. She didn't want to believe that it was true, but it was time to go and get her daughter, time to tell her daughter the truth about who she was. She should have done so before but she hadn't had the heart to break the bonds that her daughter had made to the human world as a child.

Layna appeared just outside the door of their house, The Williams.

She knocked and waited until Robert answered the door.

His voice stopped in the middle of a greeting when he actually looked at her. For a moment they just looked at each other, both thinking about all the many things that they'd wished for in the past. Both thinking about what they wished was possible. Neither voiced any of their thoughts, but they hardly needed to. All it took was one word.

"Layna..."

Had his wife heard, she would have been angry. He'd needed only that word to convey that he still loved the Queen and she needed only to look up at him for him to know that it hurt her to be away from him. They'd made their choices and now they had to deal with them.

"Robert... I-"

But he couldn't listen, he knew what she was here for.

"I'll get her, come in. Have a seat, I'm sure you know where things are. I'll be down in just a moment."

Robert ran up the stairs to retrieve their daughter and Layna sighed. She pushed away the pain in her heart and waited.

"Sarah, this is Layna."

"Hi."

"Hello, Sarah."

Sarah sat down and stared at her father, who immediately left the room mumbling, "Excuse me."

"Sarah, do you read fantasy books?"

"Yes, but-"

The Queen didn't want to wait for her to think, she needed to know that answers quickly and the truth... Sarah wasn't who she thought she was, and it was about time to see if she was ready to become something bigger than she'd likely ever dreamed.

"What do you think about them?"

Sarah smiled for a brief second, "I believe that some of them show us our dreams..."

"Dreams of what?"

"Being Fae, having the King, and living happily ever after," Sarah grinned and looked away.

Layna could only smile and get right to the point. "Well, you have the being Fae part already."

"Pardon?"

"I am Queen Layna, of the Fae, and you are my daughter..."

"No, my mother died when I was... Oh my God. You live in the Underground..."

"Yes, I do... how do you know about the Underground?"

"I am Sarah, the Champion of the Labyrinth."

Queen Layna flinched and closed her eyes... 'Poor Jareth...'


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

**I had this written from before but I don't know that I am going to keep this chapter. I might just re-write it from the previous one. Do tell me if you think that there's a better way for me to go about this... I hope you enjoy. Thanks!**

**\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/**

She closed her eyes. She'd always been able to see the Labyrinth when she closed her eyes. In thirteen hours her life had been re-ordered; changed in ways that she'd hardly thought were possible. She'd always known that she would be someone completely different but she wasn't prepared for this. Closing her eyes and seeing again the things that she was capable of, she had made the choice to be what she had to be. To do what she had to do and correct her mistakes when she made them. Her mother's people needed her. The Fae depended on their rulers and she was the next Queen in line. Upon returning to the Underground she'd found her inner strength had always been because of her own magic, her willingness to accept magic was because it was inherently inside her. Her Mother had been patient with her learning and over time Sarah had come to discover her own magic, her own abilities that rivaled that of Jareth's. Her Mother of course knew the story of The Champion of the Labyrinth but had never dreamed that Sarah had found her way into the Underground before her 18th birthday. Or, more importantly, before she'd learned of her birthright and Layna had made it clear that there was no way that Jareth could have known.

Her Mother had watched the relief in Sarah eyes with a knowing smile. Sarah smiled as she understood the differences between her Mother's powers and her own. Sarah's magic was mixed with the powers that Jareth had given her. Now as she sat in her own room in the Fae palace she wondered if he ever thought about her when he came back here. She wondered if her would understand when she took her birthright that even if she'd wanted to she could never have taken his bargain. Somewhere inside her she'd always known that she could never have her own dreams, that she'd always have something to serve... and she'd never have the right to seize her dreams when she had the responsibilities of a noble. She wasn't sure that she could do it, but her mother insisted that it was in her blood.

Sarah waved a hand in front of her and a flattened crystal appeared on a chain around her neck. It was one of her favorite gifts, conjuring.

Tears filled her eyes; she would never be able to tell Jareth how much she loved him. She was his superior now and though she might marry she knew that their relationship would have to completely change. Jareth didn't take well to having to bow to anyone, but she hope that he knew her love. And how much the nights that he had shared with her after the Labyrinth meant to her, how little of her heart could belong to anyone else. He would see this crystal, and, hopefully, he would know what it meant.

"Your highness?"

"I'm coming, Baral..."

She glanced into the mirror again, pushing her brown hair off of her face and behind one ear. She looked down at the dress her mother had given her for the coronation and the dark blue reminded her of the wonderful dress that Jareth had brought her when she'd turned 16, the year that she'd called to him, to tell him that she was sorry, that she couldn't accept his offer but that she still wanted him to be a part of her life. He'd been angry at first, but when his anger cooled he'd seen the true and brave heart that had given him those words. That heart was what insured her mother that she would be a good Queen.

Despite her mother's confidence, Sarah was scared. All she could think about was her short temper and her willingness to let things affect her. She often fought with her stepmother and had made rash decisions in the past that directly affected her entire life. She wasn't sure that she wouldn't do it again, and this time she'd have an entire race of people that suffered for her mistakes. To be a ruler one had to put aside what they felt and wanted to do what was best for the people they served; she still wasn't sure that she capable of such selflessness; especially were Jareth was concerned. She'd been angry at first, tried to deny that she would even be a part of this world, but she came around. Not only because of the people she was now going to serve, but because she could be with her mother and find a place where she didn't feel so out of place. She'd always felt like she didn't really belong. Now she understood why, but it didn't mean that she liked it.

Looking in the mirror she hardly recognized the woman that she'd become. She hadn't been able to call on Jareth while she was in the underground, and it broke something inside her that she couldn't tell him before the coronation. Very few people had known about her mother's aboveground exploits and though she was proof that it happened, her mother had begged her not to let the rumor spread before she was Queen. Otherwise the line could be given to someone less worthy of the title.

Sarah walked out of the room and immediately saw her mother. She stood with regality, power radiating from her in waves that seemed to only enhance her natural beauty. Her long curling brown hair hung from her shoulders to graze the edges of her hips and brush the pale blue fabric of her dress. The dress dipped into a very low curve of her chest, and fit snugly the upper body only to fan out in a floor length A-line skirt that reminded Sarah of silk. Looking at her mother, Sarah only wished she could one day be half as beautiful as her mother.

"You are beautiful, my darling daughter," her mother's sing-song voice graced her ears as her eyes held back tears, "I know how hard this is for you, having to give up your life as a human. I never meant to do you harm."

"It isn't just that, mother..."

Her mother, Layna, looked confused but didn't push any farther; the ceremony of passing the crown was about to begin. Her mother reached out and Sarah delicately put her hand on top of her mother's. With confidence she let her mother lead her out into a room full of her brethren. The court collectively sucked in a breath upon seeing her. Most of them were not aware of how distinctly Fae she had come to look. Having practiced her powers, Sarah was eventually capable of breaking the bonds she had to the human world and therefore her human-like qualities. Though her hair maintained the dark brown that had graced her features, she was now distinctly not human. She resembled Jareth and her mother far more than she did her father. The whispers followed them until they came to the throne, where Sarah knelt and her mother reached for her crown.

As her mother stood, Sarah used her magic to remove the veil that draped her face to look up at her mother.

"Today, I am graced with the coronation of my daughter to High Queen. Though, she lived much of her life unaware of the hardships that can come to royalty, Sarah has come to accept the challenges of everything I've shown her. In youth, she holds onto much with pride, she also gives her heart, and demands little in return. I have come to thank the gods for the people that have shaped my daughter into the woman that stands before me, ready to rule the Fae at the young age of twenty. Her unprecedented powers and love for the people of the Underground have given me the hope that she will be a better Queen than I. All hail High Queen Sarah!"

Tears gathered in her Mother's eyes as Sarah stood up and turned to the court. The entire court of Kings, and nobles cheered. Though she wasn't sure if they would cheer her forever, the acceptance of her people was important to her and Sarah was determined that she would not fail them. When she looked up and met the gazes of the crowd she met them with confidence, all the while trying to find Jareth. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him. She could feel his pain, and it mirrored her own.

"I stand before you, not as your Queen, but as a woman ready to become your Queen. I couldn't rule you, not without the understanding between us that I will stand up for those that have been hurt, I will help those whom I can, teach and lift, and genuinely care for my people. It is not in me any longer to complain or lash out, I was taught that such things are for girls, and a Queen is not a girl with dreams. She is a woman with purpose. My purpose as Queen is to serve my people. Is there one among you that would not serve with me?"

No one denied her.

"I am High Queen not by blood, but by choice and by love... the love of a mother and the love of those I have left behind for my duty... Praise the Queen Mother Layna!"

The room erupted with her Mother's name and she finally glanced to her mother whose eyes shined with pride. "You have honored me, daughter. I'm sorry for those that you have left behind."

"I am glad to serve my people, mother."

"It cannot be easy to give up one's life for a life you had not known existed."

Sarah smiled at her mother and materialized the envelope that she had been waiting for this moment to give something to Jareth. She leaned over and immediately had someone to whom she could ask to deliver the note she had written to the King.

"Find the Goblin King of the Labyrinth and give this to him. I don't care how much he asks you to go away, give it to him. Tell him that it is from Sarah. Not from the high Queen, just Sarah. Okay?"

He nodded, and rushed away.

It was all that Sarah could do to sit down on her throne and not run after him. Instead she watched the night's festivities knowing that he would not be there. Knowing that he would likely never forgive for this latest betrayal. Now she ruled him, and it killed her.

Sarah returned after the night with her mother to their wing of the palace. Sarah very much hated that she was expected to live here, she didn't enjoy the luxury as much as some would think, and though she was physically comfortable, she longed for her own vanity and the sacredness that she'd maintained at her father's home in the Aboverground. Her mother, as empathic as she was, couldn't define the sadness she felt from her daughter. She'd often ask about it but her daughter was skilled at swaying conversations away from touchy subjects. Though often she was annoyed at her daughter's inability to talk about what was plaguing her, she also knew that Sarah would tell her when she was ready.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Did you love my father?"

Layna smiled, "Yes, very much so. He was the man that I have spent your entire life wishing that I could be with. His was the soul that matched mine, and though it was odd, my loving him, I never doubted how much he meant to me or how much I meant to him. I am glad that he found happiness again, though sometimes I wonder that he did not think of me when he talked with her. I hope that your father is happy because I could not continue to give him happiness. My mistakes as Queen were very much because of him, and though he is much younger than I am in years, somehow I was more connected to him than any that had lived the same life that I had... I almost wish that I could be with him again, but then my people would have suffered."

"Did you always have to choose? Between the things that you want and the duty to your people?"

Layna smiled again, "No. I got you."

Sarah leaned to her mother and kissed her cheek. A tear fell from her left eye and she didn't wipe it away, instead she looked directly into her mother's crystal blue eyes. She didn't waver when her mother leaned forward to wipe the tear away, instead she leaned into it, closing her eyes and letting the touch comfort her. An almost contented smile passed over her features, and Sarah opened her eyes to face her mother's question.

"Why do you ask about your father, dear?"

"Because I would like to know what is expected of me, and as Queen I don't often have people upon whom I can really rely. I trust in you, Mother. I always have... Can I confide in a mother without confiding in a Queen?"

"I will always be your mother first, dear Sarah."

Sarah nodding, knowing that it was true, "I love... I have loved, and I have lost. Will it always ache, I wonder?"

"With whom are you in love, my daughter, that you cannot have? You are Queen…" She asked the question but she was sure that she already knew the answer.

"A man for whom I am now the Queen, a man that I have in silence, and a man that I have betrayed by not telling him..."

"Why?

"How could I? What words could tell a man that doesn't want to bow to anyone that he must bow to the one person that bested him? This is twice now that I have humbled him… How could I tell a man that the one thing that he demands is the only thing that I cannot give him, no matter painful it is..."

"You have fallen in love with one of Fae? With a King?"

"Not just any King, The Goblin King, the King of arrogance and pride."

"Oh, my dear girl..."

She didn't try to console her daughter, or tell her that everything would work out, she was simply trying to comfort with her presence. Sarah cried in her arms until the green of her eyes was outlined with bloodshot red. Layna would vaguely rock back and forth and stroke hair, but even as her heart ached for her daughter there was nothing she could do. Love could not be commanded, and even if it could it would not be real love. Layna closed her eyes against her own past and took deep breaths to calm the new pain of not being able to soothe her daughter's tears. The relationship wasn't against the law, but both Sarah and the Goblin King would have to change their relationship to accommodate the change.

"That note was to the Goblin King... wasn't it? What did it say?"

Techlo ran to find the Goblin King but was unable to find him while he remained in the palace. He flinched as he realized that he'd have to go to the Goblin City in order to deliver the note and follow the High Queen's orders now. Instead of putting it off he left the white, columned grand hall for the very contrasting throne room of the Goblin King. Though the King was not currently in the throne room, he would feel the presence of someone there and would soon come to see who had followed him.

Indeed Jareth did answer, coming into the room with annoyance, "What?"

"I have a note for you sire, from Sarah."

"You mean the High Queen?"

"No, she said that she wanted you to know that it was from Sarah, not the High Queen. 'Just Sarah' she said," he said nervously holding out the note and flinching back from the Goblin King who was known to have a short temper.

"Thank you, you will leave now."

Techlo didn't argue, he was gone before the King has finished the word leave.

Jareth only shook his head, and debated about opening the letter. Did he really want to know? Did he even care? He closed his eyes and remembered the feel of her body fitting with his as she hugged him as she kissed him. But mostly he remembered the soft whimper that he could coax out of her with every surprise kiss, the slight resistance and then happy acceptance of him.

Yes, he did care, not that he didn't wish that he didn't. He knew that she'd loved him. But he wasn't sure that it mattered now.

Reluctantly he opened the letter and read the words inside.

My Dearest Jareth,

I'm sorry. I didn't know until the day after I last called for you...

I miss you dearly, and would that I could, I would be calling you to me and laughing in your arms again...

Know this, I may have become High Queen but that does not change who I am and how much you mean to me.

All my heart,

Sarah

Jareth didn't know whether he wanted to run into her arms and say that he'd have anything that she'd be willing to give him or if he wanted to run and beat her with a stick. Probably neither. No, what he really wanted was to stop with all the duty and responsibilities and just have Sarah alone in a room for 24 hours without anyone bothering them. Although 24 hours might not be enough time, there were so many things he still wanted to know about Sarah, so many things that he still wanted to hear Sarah react to.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey... I'm sorry... If you're still reading... thanks... Here's another chapter for you.

* * *

Sarah walked down the halls of her home. She grazed her fingers along the walls, thinking about all the people that had touched them; thinking about how much there was about this place that she didn't already know. She wanted to learn everything there was to know. She needed members of the Fae who knew what they were talking about to be her advisors. She needed so many things that she was unsure how to procure. Her mother had only smiled when she'd asked for help and told her that every Queen had to make her own way, only frustrating Sarah. With Jareth's obvious disapproval at her note, that Techlo said he had accepted, and her mother's inability to give her direction she found herself very much lost. Her confusion had lead her on many walks by herself trying to figure out what was right. So many times she'd assumed that Jareth had gone home to attend to small matters, she had not realized the many things that were required of a monarch.

She was required to hold monthly balls that invited all the kings of her lands, and all of the nobles that claimed her subject. She had to know them all by name and address the many things that they believed was problematic. She had to address the advisors, and set plans for projects. The white walls of the throne room lined with round columns only made her think about Roman architecture and furthered her distraction, making her feel less like she belonged there at all. The list went on and on, overwhelmed with all the expectations of her station Sarah had gotten up from a meeting and told everyone that she needed a walk. To calm her mind.

Now she was quite lost. Unable to tell exactly which way was back to the throne room. The silver trappings that hung the windows and calm pale gold of all the walls hardly changed from wing to wing and the long hallways that turned from the throne room all looked alike. She was turning out to be a terrible Queen after all.

"Sarah?"

"Mom..."

"Why aren't you in the Grand Hall?"

The grand hall was the same as the throne room but Sarah didn't care for either name. She didn't like sitting above everyone, wearing expensive clothing and having people dote on her. Royal decree was hardly one of her fortes.

"I'm having a bit of a breakdown... I don't think that I can do it. I don't feel comfortable, and the one person that could ease my conscience won't talk to me. I don't often just freak out, but I'm beginning to wonder if you hadn't made a big mistake. You keep telling me that each Queen has to come up with her own style but I have no idea what that means..."

"Breathe, Sarah."

Sarah took a deep breath, trying to follow orders and make it seem like she could get a handle on everything. Her mother took her arm.

"First, a queen's style is only doing what she feels comfortable doing. I am comfortable in the grand hall because I grew up in this castle with my parents having meetings in that room. If you are uncomfortable there you can have council wherever you want. I wear these clothes because that is what I am used to. Being Queen means that no one questions what you wear or where you decide to have people visit you. That's what I have always liked most about being Queen."

Sarah relaxed a little, "Sarah, honey, you are taking this all really well, but I think you are too worried about what people will think. When they know you, when they see what you will do for the benefit of the people, they will not care what clothes you choose to wear or where they talked with you. They might think it's weird, but they'll get over it. Calm down and don't focus so much on the details, who cares about a silly tradition? Start a new one. You're Queen, Sarah. Your rules. As for the rest, when you stop thinking about things so much they have a way of working out for the best."

Sarah turned and hugged her mother. She didn't have any words but none were needed. Layna's arms wrapped around her daughter in silent thanks to the gods of her people. She stroked her daughter's hair and wished that she could have been a part of her life long ago. Sarah was a wonderful woman; Robert had raised her well.

"I love you, Mom."

Layna smiled, "I love you too, but I'm not sure that the council will if you don't get back to them."

Sarah laughed and let go of her mother, "Thanks."

Layna pointed in the right direction, and Sarah started running off toward the Grand Hall.

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she pulled open the Hall' doors. The council looked unbelievably bored, but she didn't blame them. She would be bored sitting in the cushioned seats of the council waiting in the same room for the meeting, which was already boring, to continue. Instead of going back to the throne she looked at them and motioned for them to get up. One man looked confused, "Your majesty?"

Sarah smiled over her shoulder as she started to walk, "I am bored of the Grand Hall and would rather have this meeting outside in the gardens..."

"But that-"

"If you would like to forego going to gardens to speak about such affairs, I can certainly let you do so. I don't mind. However, if you would like to speak to me, you can speak to me in the garden, where I am comfortable..." She paused for a moment, "Does that suit you?"

There was a stunned silence for about thirty seconds. Sarah waited.

"Uh... Yes, Your Majesty..."

With that one approval all of the councilmen stood and started following. Sarah led the way to the gardens, she knew that direction at least. She walked with a confidence that she hadn't realized she had, at least one burden was lifted and though she still had the weight of the Fae people weighing on her decisions she felt at least like she wasn't suffocating.

When she walked out the archway that led to the gardens, she brushed her hands along the small white flowers before finding a spot on the grass that suited her. She sat down on the ground and motioned for them to do the same. This time they didn't argue.

"Now... back to our discussion."

"Yes, Your Majesty..." Marlet started, "I was telling you about the King of the Far reaching Caves... I have been receiving reports that his people are suffering. There has been many disappearances from his land, and messages from the nobles are telling me that he has not been present to account for the starving of his people."

Sarah took a deep breath. She knew what that sounded like. It sounded like a King got distracted from his duties and was neglecting his people. It was what she feared, but she was not so quick to condemn him.

"Laklaar, I think it would be best if we were to send some food to the starving people of his province. Make sure that there is plenty, but ration. We do not want people to overeat and hurt themselves further. Marlet, I want you to summon this King, if he is not at the next ball I will make the decision without his words but I would rather hear his defense, if there is one."

"What about his castle, Majesty?"

"That will be decided when I either speak with him or otherwise decide his fate."

"There is also the matter of the Goblin King, Majesty."

"What matter is that, Lakso?"

Sarah couldn't imagine that Jareth would be so mean as to make trouble for her to fix. She had the distinct impression that he'd want to stay out of trouble so that he may see her as little as possible.

"He left the previous ball early, and has not come to any of his council meetings."

Sarah winced. She couldn't simply pardon him without looking like she was playing favorites. She quickly tried to come up with a way to forgive him because of the past between them but also make it look like she was dealing with it. She could very well condemn him, but that would hardly be fair considering it was her presence that was making him act thus. Closing her eyes she thought.

"Perhaps, Majesty, we should remove him from his post?"

The question came from a usually quiet, Harpedin, whom Sarah always felt was studying her. The question sounded slightly too happy, like he had something against the Goblin King.

"No, that will not be necessary. First, I will send word that he is to attend the next council meeting. I believe that a fair warning is in order. Second, I will see to speaking with him myself about the importance of his presence at the balls in my getting to know the people of my domain. I will not have any one person in this council not coming to these meetings because they do not believe that I will make a good queen, or leader. If he has problems with how I have started my residency, then he can voice them in private, as everyone else is encouraged to do."

There were nods of approval, and Sarah looked down to the grass for a moment inside her own mind.

"I believe that is all for the day, Majesty."

"Good, thank you, Gentlemen. I shall see you in two days at the first of my personal Balls for the court."

Sarah stood and strode away. She didn't look back. She just went straight to her bedchamber.

"Jareth, get your butt here now!"


	4. Chapter 3

3

Jareth heard her scream, and knew that with her gifts she'd learned to make sure that no one could hear them. He smiled and shifted into the room with her. He was surprised to see her room looking much like her home aboveground but didn't comment. She was wearing a dress but it didn't suit her, and he knew that it would make her uncomfortable. Her face was weighted with anger and with the pressures of new rule. These first years would not be easy on her, especially because she wasn't used to the customs of the people.

He'd meant only to come in and taunt her, tell her that he wouldn't do as she commanded him... but as he looked at her, he found himself being proud of her, but more importantly being attracted to the woman that she'd become. She'd changed into a Fae woman through the severing of her links to the surface and it graced her already beautiful face with the elegant lines of his race. He couldn't help it, he stood and strode to her, looking into her eyes with the same longing that he had once in her bedroom.

Sarah's anger wavered, he saw it and knew that she'd been angry with him. She told herself that it didn't matter, that it wouldn't ever make any difference, but she knew that everything had changed. Everything but him. He looked just like she remembered, the wild blonde hair now made more sense as she'd seen more of the race now. Though she'd seen how he really looked after the labyrinth, sometimes it still made her smile when she realized that the makeup and glitter had nothing to do with him and everything to do with being what she wanted him to be. He was even more handsome without it, and the masculine lines of his face sometimes made her want to trace them so that she could commit them to her memory another way. His eyes were different than most of the Fae, most of them had light eyes, that seem to glaze over things as they skimmed over their world; but Jareth's eyes were darker and mis-matched. They captured her with their soothing depths and with the ability to hold his emotions within the color that surround the pupils. They often made her grin. It was his eyes that she looked into now... wishing that he could see her as just a lover once again. Wishing that was all that she was. Tears threatened to fall from her dark green eyes.

He reached up and touched her face...

"I'm sorry, Jareth..."

"I know."

She closed her eyes and looked down away from his eyes that showed her how much he still wanted her, "Does it matter?"

"I don't imagine that it does... you are my Queen."

Jareth went to kiss her lips, wishing for a taste of them before everything fell away but Sarah backed away.

"I can't Jareth... I can't have you again just let it go away... I knew that my position would destroy this... but I can't turn my back on who I am."

Jareth took a deep breath and clenched his teeth together. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout, and he wanted to throw things. But damn it he wanted her to want to do all of that as well.

"Why, then, did you call me, my Queen?"

One tear slid down her cheek and it almost made Jareth believe in her... he'd offered her dreams once. She had the power now, and though it killed a part of him that was more prideful than anything she had to call the shots now.

"You know the law, Jareth, even if you can't be around me at least pretend that you care about the council and the balls... you have to make a showing or I can't defend you."

Jareth took a deep breath, "Defend me? What you think that I am a wounded King that needs his time to 'heal'? Get over yourself, you're a beautiful Queen..."

Sarah reached out and slapped him... She actually slapped him and this time it hurt. She'd only ever hit him once before, and he'd deserved it. He'd learned from then that she was always going to stand up for what she thought.

"You may have gotten away with that when I was just Sarah, when you were the only one with power, but you can't now. I didn't intend to OFFEND you, I was offering you what I will never offer again. You will come, and you will do the duties of the Kingdom or you will be removed from your post regardless of how much I would detest it, or how much of my past is ruled by you."

And with that, Jareth found himself in his throne room... 'Wow she's gotten good..' he thought.

¬ø¬

Sarah didn't come out of her room that night. She didn't answer when her mother came, she laid in bed and cried. She'd needed him, she still did. His opinion had always been one that she valued. She had hoped that he could look past what she was and remember who she was. He'd never really asked if she was okay, never told her that it didn't matter... he was saying goodbye. And it was killing her to know that she had done this to him. She'd rather have had him as an equal but he couldn't see past the titles to who she was, he couldn't realize that she wasn't asking him to serve her, but that he respect how things had to be.

In his own kingdom, Jareth seethed. He'd known that she could be cruel, but even he didn't think her capable of commanding him like that. She'd let him know his place beneath her. She'd commanded him to be there... commanded him that he bow to her in public. She demanded of him only what a Queen could... There was an ache deep within him that called to him to succumb to it, but he wouldn't give her that power too. He couldn't succumb to her completely. She was his ruler, but she didn't rule his heart and mind. He would do what he had to do.


	5. Chapter 4

4

Sarah didn't bother looking into the mirror this time. She'd dressed for the ball how she wanted to, and she would dare any of them to say something about it. Although she did think that her mother might have something to say, the simple dress of the black silk-like material that shimmered like the sky of the underground made her feel more confident and it reminded her of the man that she'd spent time with aboveground. It made her feel like Jareth still loved her in his own way, though he'd never said it she'd been able to see it when he made love to her. It wasn't always hard, and raw primal need... sometimes he cherished her and she was innocent before him but not stupid. The fabric hung wide on her shoulders and made a slow curve over the collarbones without any dip in the front. The back dipped much lower showing her thin and smooth back, but the black material went to the ground from her hips, pooling lightly. She didn't need to see herself... or the makeup, or the crown on her head. She didn't want this role, but she would still bear its weight.

As she came out of her room, someone bowed to her, and she made an effort to smile. That's when her mother came around the corner.

Her mother was sad, Sarah could tell right away.

"I had hoped, my daughter, to help you avoid this kind of sadness during your rule..."

"Some things can't be helped, Mother. A Queen has no more freedom than does the slave... we must do what is expected."

"That isn't how it has to be..."

Sarah smiled, but it was the smile of someone who had given up hope on being happier and simply knowing that they were right.

"Just because things can be different doesn't mean that they are."

Layna couldn't argue with that, and she didn't try. She knew that the sadness in Sarah's eyes could be cured by only one fae, and she knew that it wasn't likely that it would happen overnight. Both Sarah and Jareth were stubborn, they needed to see past their own titles, and past the small things separating them to be happy. And the more that Layna thought about it the more that she believed that Jareth might actually be perfect for her daughter. When the two of them got out of their ways, they might see that.

Both Sarah and Layna reached the throne room at the same time, and came around to sit in their thrones. Sarah only sat for a moment before she stood up, some of the court stopped to wait for her to speak but instead she stepped down the stairs and stood among them. She went to the first group and greeted them by their names. They greeted her, surprised but continued talking and Sarah flowed into conversation with group after group trying to know her people. She learned them quickly, and remembered what Layna had told her about them. Her grace and conversation made them feel comfortable with her.

Jareth watched her from the corner of the room, he was present, and he was doing what he was supposed to do but nothing more. Nothing but watching her. She'd worn a dress that made him think of the ball they'd first shared, the gown reminded him of what he'd worn. He idly wondered if that's why she wore it, to torture him with what he could never have again. But he'd couldn't deny her that she was doing a splendid job with her court. She was all grace and elegance, everything that a Queen needed to be, but she didn't command the same arrogant air that he'd seen with many of the Queens in the underground. She was allowing people to learn to respect her, and confide in her. In the back of his mind, somewhere that made comments that he would never admit to, he was proud of her and wanted her to know that. She was being the kind of queen that she believed in, the kind of Queen that he knew she could be.

She came around the room, and saw Jareth. She took a deep breath and walked toward him. His eyes narrowed at her as she approached, but she didn't say anything until she came close enough they could talk without any one hearing.

"King Jareth, I'm glad to see that you made it to my ball."

"As commanded, My Queen."

Jareth saw the flicker of sadness that passed through her feature before she hid it, but his pride kept him from saying anything. 'We've made our choices...'

"Have you enjoyed the food and guests?"

"The food was adequate, and I have yet to take a turn around the floor... but I look forward to finding a willing partner."

"I hope that you do."

"Thank you, Your majesty."

"As always, J-King Jareth."

She was about to walk away when his voice stopped her, "Would my Queen be interested in showing the people of the court how elegantly she dances?"

He hadn't known exactly what he was going to say until he said it, but he didn't regret it. He longed to touch her, to hold her, to dare anyone else to touch her. She may be a Queen but he was a man, and his body still wanted her. The excuse of dancing would get her at least in his arms.

Sarah turned to look him, surprise shining in her eyes.

"You may lead, King Jareth, if that is what you are asking."

He smiled, "It is."

Sarah offered her hand and Jareth lead her to the floor just as the song changed. Many of the court stopped in their conversations to watch. This wasn't traditional, but it wasn't unheard of. Especially given the fact that the new Queen had taken to the idea to talk with him about his earlier conduct, many of the council dismissed the matter entirely. Since few of the court had actually taken any time to get to know the man under the arrogance, they didn't see the relief in his eyes. They didn't see the pride the shone there in holding her, the hope that took a backseat to the Kingly air around him- but Layna did. She also saw what few would notice in Sarah, a contentment that washed through her as Jareth led.

Sarah was so used to letting Jareth lead, that she'd become comfortable playing by his rules. Jareth had also become comfortable never having to answer to anyone. Sarah understood his game, and she was good at playing it. It was no wonder that they didn't know how to see past themselves, they'd never been on equal footing and with the roles so perfectly reversed, they no longer fit into their old relationship roles.

Within the music, they were shielded from the hearing of others, and Sarah spoke, "What are you doing, Jareth?"

He smiled, "Enjoying holding you..."

Sarah closed her eyes, "I miss you, Jareth... I miss being in my room, I miss being yours..."

Jareth didn't say anything, he didn't know that he could. It took a great deal of courage for her to say that, but he didn't know that it changed anything.

"We can't go back to that... everything is different now, Sarah. Even if I don't want it to be..."

The unspoken words... the truth that she'd told him that she couldn't kiss him and not have him with her, hung in the air between them. But the song ended and Jareth stopped gracefully and stepped back to bow and kiss her hand.

"My Queen." He said the title but she heard something different... she saw the same look in his eyes that she'd seen before... he still loved her, and she couldn't run after him as he walked away. She couldn't run to him and tell him that she loved him too. She was the Queen, and she bowed to no one.


	6. Chapter 5

5

Jareth went back to his room that night, without having talked to her again. And as he laid in his bed he mostly was thinking about whether or not the Fae change had changed the smell of Sarah's hair. If it did he was sure to miss that smell forever, there wasn't another one like it. The scent was so distinctly Sarah and he'd been learning to cherish that smell in the nights that they'd been together. He remembered hair sliding through his fingers as she slept on his chest. He could almost taste her lips and smell the very essence that was Sarah. Just as he was about to shake the fantasy away and force himself to sleep, he felt the power of someone entering his domain ripple through his skin and the air. He felt it just before she entered the room, shifting in wearing a light gown that barely hid her body. Something he knew she would only wear around him.

She'd warned him that she was coming, he knew that, but he still wasn't prepared for her being there. He'd longed for her to be in his room, in his bed so many times that it didn't bear thinking about. And now she was here... in his room, looking at him like she'd looked at him the first night he made love to her... she trusted him.

"Jareth I-"

"Shut up."

He was next to her in an instant, already touching her. The feeling so familiar that they fell to the bed together in moans that brought them back. His fingers grazed over the silk of the gown with practiced ease, knowing where to touch her at all times. She gasped his name, and arched to his advances, showing her appreciation. He smiled at her approval and claimed her lips. Sarah kissed back fervently, matching his passion, but automatically letting him lead. He pulled her to him easily, and positioned her body exactly how he'd always wished he could in her bed. She arched her back against his chest as he reached down and pulled the hem of the gown up to touch her lightly.

"Jareth, please," she begged him.

He smiled, and then inserted a finger inside her. She gasped, but he knew what she wanted. Miraculously, she wanted the same thing he did. He bit his lip with effort and slid his finger in and out of her, watching her face, her submission to his will. When he let another finger graze her most sensitive place, a hand reached back into his hair, but demanded nothing. She barely let out a moan of pleasure, and bit her lip for the sound, only to have him kiss her. from the odd angle she could barely see his face while she was kneeling in front of him. She looked into his eyes, and trusted in him again.

He began a pace for her, bringing new waves of pleasure cresting upon her, making her body move against him in ways that made it almost impossible to hold back from taking her before she orgasmed. He could hear that she was close, her whole body clenching and twisting for more, that's when he pulled away and flipped her body so she was laying under him. She whimpered, only to gasp as he entered her with practiced skill. He was sliding inside her slowly filling her to listen to her moan in ecstasy even as he heard his own groan.

He set a pace, and rocked against her. Sarah wasn't completely pliant anymore instead she wrapped her legs around him and moved with him. Soon he could hear his name on her lips, and he could feel her around him, struggling to keep from coming before him. She breathed his name, and pulled on his jaw, asking for a kiss. He kissed her passionately, and pushed into her harder making her moan for him again.

"Yes, Jareth, please... more... please... more."

He laid his head in he crook of her neck and smelled, quickly, noticing that it was still Sarah... his Sarah.

He used the hand that he'd been holding her body with to squeeze her nipple between his fingers and she arched again, pushing her core against him, and he growled in her ear at the pleasure that racked through him. She pushed back onto him, wantonly begging for more, and Jareth quickly thrusted into her again. He felt her muscles tighten further and he thrusted and fingered her quickly to hear her orgasm. It hit her about two seconds later, crashing her walls around him so tight that he came with one more thrust into her body. She screamed his name, and her hand clenched in his hair, her moans completely drowning out the sounds of his release. Jareth leaned forward, pressing her body to the bed, and sighed.

For a moment neither of them said anything both comfortable for just a moment to be in the arms of the other.

"Jareth-"

"Don't. We both know..."

She nodded and wiggled away from him. When she stood, she looked back at him and in the dark he could barely see her, but he would have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes. Eyes that said she hadn't intended on ordering him... eyes that said that she loved him as deeply as he loved her.

"Goodbye," she whispered and disappeared.

He wanted to go after her but didn't, instead he rolled over and tried to convince himself that it was a dream, that she wasn't crying... that she was satisfied and that was that. But it didn't work... he knew better than that. He knew her better than that.

Sarah went home and began what would become a nightly ritual of crying herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

6

The next day Sarah found herself going through the motions. It was remarkably easier. Another council had met in the gardens and it made Sarah smile that they had seemed to accept this about her. They enjoyed her easy and free flowing nature. After the ball, many of them felt more like they knew her, like they had gotten to see the real woman underneath the mask of Queen. Though that was her intention, they hadn't learned much about her, and it comforted her that some things could still be private. Even as she was talking to them, she was thinking about the night before. And by the smugness of Jareth's face, he was too. This council was easier in part because she looked to Jareth for approval. She made a ruling and would glance toward him. His nods gave her comfort.

Though he was nodding his approval, Jareth knew that he didn't need to. Sarah was a far better Queen than he could have ever imagined she'd be and she didn't need him to tell her what needed to be done. Though she didn't know the traditions of her people, or the customs of court, she was fair and kind in her ruling. He wanted to tell her that, he wanted to say that she hadn't lost any of herself to being a Queen. She'd just taken those things that she was and adapted them to being a Queen. He was more able to admit that he was proud of her, but it didn't escape him that she still felt like she should answer to him. There was a pride in him because of that fact. She needed him still, loved him still, and he still had sway over her. In more ways than one it affected him, the smug satisfaction he understood, but the sadness he didn't.

When she was about to close the meeting Jareth spoke up, finally deciding to give something to Sarah in return. Something that would make her smile, something that she could take.

"Your Majesty? I have a final request of the council."

Sarah's eyes met his and she tilted her head slightly in a way that reminded him of the young girl that had run his labyrinth. "Praytell, King Jareth, what request do you speak of?" She prided herself on continuing to sound regal and elegant despite what his look did to her.

"There are a few of my subjects, nobles that wish to meet their High Queen."

He was graced with a smile from Sarah, she knew of whom he spoke, "Do they have a problem with your ruling?"

He almost grinned at her, almost. He could almost kiss her for her playing, but he did neither, though the emotion was shinning in his eyes.

"No, instead they request the ability to serve their Queen, with the assurance that they would still be members of my court."

Sarah took notice of the way that Jareth had phrased his request, it was quite intelligent really. Neither of them had any responsibility to answer to anyone about the consequences. She also didn't miss that instead of saying High Queen, Jareth had said Queen. Though she wasn't sure that he was even aware that he had done so, and that there was a distinction.

"Send them my way, I will see about meeting them. Your court will not suffer as I will send them back when their duties call. I am sure they are simply curious as to the new ruler of the lands… indeed this raises a good question. I shall endeavor to hold balls in the kingdoms.. I want to give all my subjects the chance to meet me if they so wish. At the discretion of the rulers, I shall hope to meet those that have heard of me.. it would be a remarkable way for me to understand my Kingdom more easily. Thank you, King Jareth. Are there any others who wish to speak?"

She paused only a moment, "Good, please, if you need anything else, I am here as your Queen at all times."

Everyone except Jareth left the garden in a timely manner, they chatted and laughed. The air was infinitely more comfortable than many of the other councils that Sarah had held and she felt almost like she was finally getting into the swing of things.

"You are a remarkable Queen, Queen Sarah."

Sarah bowed her head slightly, "Thank you."

He wanted to tell her to come to him, to ask her, but he didn't.

"Good day, Your Majesty."

"Farewell."

It was both easier and harder with him there. She wanted so badly to touch him whenever he was around; she wanted him to hold her. But it was easier to believe in herself when he was around. He was her confidence in some ways. His presence eased the pain she had, it ease the weariness. She loved him, throughly and profoundly.


	8. Chapter 7

**I forgot about this part:: I don't own this... I don't own squat.  
****Anyway, here's another chapter. If you don't like lemons, don't read this one. **

* * *

7

Sarah finally gave up and went to her mother's room.

"You were right, I do want to be with him, and there is a way isn't there?"

"You don't have to give up your crown to be with him, Sarah. You just have to find a way to let Jareth know that you are equals."

"But we aren't. We never have been."

Layna smiled, "Maybe you should start."

Sarah looked at her mother but she shook her head.

Her daughter cried to her, with her… about him. So when Sarah went to her bed that night, Layna went to the Goblin King. She felt for him and went directly to his throne room, where he sat, lazily, over his chair.

As she appeared before him, he glanced at her. By her dress he could tell that she wasn't there as an official and the times had changed. She was the Queen mother now, she had no real power unless Sarah died. So he didn't bother with moving or other pleasantries. Instead he only asked, "Can I help you?"

His prideful words weren't lost on her, and Layna didn't waste any time either, "How much does arrogance really get you, Goblin King?"

He carefully gestured around him, "As much as I have, your majesty."

"I have come to get my daughter to stop crying in her bedroom..."

The was a pang of guilt within him, but he suppressed it. There were some things that he wasn't sure that he could give her, "Her fault."

"Oh, I have no doubt, but honestly, Jareth, do you think she was making the decision she made because she wanted to hurt you? She had responsibilities when she called you into her life, and is she had the choice she would have denied them all for you, but High Queens don't often get that choice..."

"She chose a long time ago..." He wanted that to be true, but the Queen could already see that his resolve was tenuous.

Layna was smarter than he'd given her credit for; she knew exactly what she could say that would make him go to her daughter. He had to see that he wouldn't be giving up his vanity... he had to see the world from another point of view.

"Tell me, little king, whose pride do you think you'd wound if you were to win the High Queen?"

"But your Majesty, I couldn't do such a thing…she has the power to come to me." his voice rolled with sarcasm with the title.

"Oh, for the gods, Jareth, I'm not stupid. And by all accounts you, though I have yet to see it, are not either. Stop with your silly games, she has power over you, yes. She always will, but not because she is your High Queen, because you have yet to look at her and tell her that you want her as your equal... because you have yet to acknowledge that you both have control over each other. This is your choice Jareth. Make it, and stop sulking."

With that she disappeared, and Jareth stared at where she had last been standing.

"That settles it, Sarah's attitude must be genetic," but even as he said the words he'd gotten up, "I hate that's she right..."

He stood and looked over at the fire. Sarah had done everything he'd ever wished for. She'd humbled herself once for him, and she wouldn't ask him to do the same. He knew that. Perhaps that's what he wanted, her to admit that their relationship was different now, that there was no way to go back. But he wasn't keeping his pride by being a coward. He knew that too. Layna wasn't stupid she could see both sides, she'd lost love once before and she didn't want that for her daughter. He didn't want that for Sarah. He would never grovel, but the Goblin King was a smart man, and knew a way… and some things were worth succumbing to someone for.

He didn't bother with going to his room, no one in the kingdom would look for him this late. Instead he shifted into Sarah's room. She felt him, he was sure, and she responded by taking a deep breath and turning to him. She'd been crying, the red, puffy eyes gave that away. She was sitting on the floor with her head cradled in the sheets of her bed. She looked at him, standing in her room and tilted her head at him. He smiled, understanding that he didn't love the High Queen, he loved Sarah. No matter what Sarah was, he loved her, and she would always have power over him and he over her.

"Jareth? What are you doing here?"

Her voice made him smile. His smile made her frown. He took a few steps toward her and knelt to her level, he wouldn't talk down to her. He might have needed to when she was a child, but she was one no longer. "I came because I want you, Sarah... I need you."

She was about to say no, to send him away and tell him that she couldn't do it, so he added, "Please?"

That one word changed her, she had the power to make him say please, and that one word had the power to make her give in to him. They were balanced in that way. Both giving and taking power in ways that made them better and challenged everything that Jareth had ever learned about strength.

Sarah reached for him and he willingly went into her arms. He could tell that she was waiting for him to take control, but he didn't. He held her, and looked at her, revealing in the beauty that she was. Amazed that he'd been able to stay away from her. He couldn't help remembering what it was like to feel her skin on his for the first time. He was hard, and wanting her, but it was she that leaned forward and kissed him. She asked for entrance to his mouth, he gave it to her. He did pick her up and bring her to the bed, and then pulled back.

"Sarah..." He'd meant it to come before saying something else, but she touched him, and stroked him the way he'd taught her many years ago. He closed his eyes and swallowed before he could muster the strength to speak, "I am your slave."

He willed her to understand, looked into her eyes and saw the recognition of his words. It was what he'd told her before he knew what love was, what it meant to love Sarah.

"No Jareth, you are not, you are my love," she purred the words into his ear just before she bit it.

"Show me, Sarah."

To anyone else it may have sounded like a command but Sarah knew the difference, he was asking her- almost pleading. Almost. She wasn't entirely sure what he was asking for, but she knew that she would willingly give it. Her lips met his and he responded to her. She stroked him and he gasped, he was giving to her as easily as she had given herself to him. She trailed her fingers along his body and watched as his muscles fought to keep him stationary.

"I want you to tell me, Jareth, tell me what you want from me."

He looked at her. The darkness of both his eyes centering on her. He had not expected this from Sarah. She was sharing. They were both participating, and he grinned.

"Kiss me, Sarah."

She came to his lips, she pushed his clothing away from his chest. With both of those movements she was now on top of him, the weight of her small body comforting him.

"Take your gown off, Sarah."

"Help me."

He grinned against her lips as she came back to kiss him. His arms circled around her and started on the laces, but he wasn't focusing very hard on them. He'd never known Sarah to be so insistent. They matched this way. Giving and taking with equal measure, and it scared him how much he enjoyed it. When she felt the laces slip, Sarah leaned up, effectively straddling Jareth, She pulled the gown over her head and looked down at him. He wasn't impatient; he was looking at her, her body. He reached up and touched her, running hands over her breasts, he didn't pull or tug but let the callouses rub against her nipples. She didn't groan, but the feel was more loving than she'd imagined. She leaned her head back as his hands slipped around her ribs and then down to her hips. He was exploring her, slowly. Waiting to entice light pleasures that couldn't be counted.

So when she leaned forward and opened her eyes to look at him she wasn't surprised to see the longing in his eyes. Instead of bothering with undressing him, she magically got rid of his clothes, and Jareth's hands looped around to her back and pulled her chest against his.

"God, I have missed your skin, my dear Sarah."

Sarah knew what he wanted, she didn't have to ask, "Love me, Jareth."

"Yes." It was all he said, all he needed to say for Sarah to know that she'd been right. He'd always loved her.

So pushed herself down on top of him and they both moaned at the slow pace. Her chest tightened with love, and her body coiled with pleasure as she moved against him. His blue and brown eyes searched hers, and found the pleasure he'd wanted to give her.

"Lean up, and take me, Sarah."

Sarah did as he asked, riding him slower than he'd expected, than he wanted. His hands went to her hips to encourage her but she didn't move faster. She leaned down kissed him soundly and started over. So Jareth went about watching her as the pressure that pleasure brought built within him. He touched her and looked at her until he couldn't stand it, he leaned up so she still had the control but they were closer. She kissed him, and threaded her hands into his hair pulling their mouths closer and to her angles. Jareth groaned as her pace sped up and he ended up wrapping his arms around her small frame. She used the leverage and he almost came apart when he heard her moan. She was close, he could hear it and feel it.

"Sarah."

It was a plea as much as it was a moan.

"Jareth."

It was the last word she got out before an orgasm overtook her. He was about to take control from her when he realized that though she was in her ecstasy she hadn't stopped. It took him only a few more seconds to come for her, as she continued to move even as she tightened around him. He held her body to him and thanked the Gods for Sarah.

It was several minutes before either of them said anything, but they'd immediately fell to the bed again. The sitting position had felt amazing but Jareth's body had complained when they'd stopped moving and Sarah had relaxed into his arms.

"That was not quite what I imagined when I came here" he said as he gave into fantasy and ran his fingers through her hair.

Sarah didn't know whether or not that was a good thing, "What did you imagine?"

"I imagined giving you a chance to have all the control, to tell me exactly what you wanted from me. To command me."

"How positively diabolical."

Jareth shook his head, "Sarah, I'm serious."

Sarah leaned up and looked at him, and it reminded him of their last night together before she'd come underground. There were so many things that would have been easy to say… that it didn't matter why he'd come, but it did. He'd come to her without her asking, he'd come to her… and that meant more than anything. More than the words, because they were finally standing together.

"Jareth, I don't command you, I love you."

He hadn't understood the difference before he'd met her. He'd never understood that you WANT to hang onto pain if it meant that you could still be with someone that you loved. He hadn't known the truth of love until he'd seen it in her eyes. To want her was one thing, to love her scared him. He didn't want to say that, didn't want her to know how profoundly different he was so he said what he meant.

"I love you, too, Sarah."

The sparkle in her eyes at his words, though, told him that she already knew. It made him love her more, and hate her all the same.

They held each other like that until the light came in the window. Jareth stirred a little, hoping that he didn't wake her only to find that she was already awake. She was looking at him.

"What are we going to do, Jareth?"

"The ball is in your court now, Sarah. You're the High Queen."

Her face fell, and he thought he knew why. She thought that they'd be going back to pretending that nothing happened between them.

"I don't mind following someone else's rules when it means that I get what I want too, Sarah."

He wasn't a man of many words when it came to love. He wasn't a man that often spoke about how he felt, but he was sure that Sarah understood him. The look in her eyes, both shock and love, would haunt him forever. Because he knew that she had believed that she was to bow to him, and because she had done it all. She'd borne that weight because she loved him. He realized that he would bear that weight too, loving her, and it would be worth it.

He stood, still holding her hand and looked back for one moment before disappearing from in front of her. Making the air around Sarah stir. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, and put her feet on the floor. When she glanced at the fireplace, she knew what she was going to do.

"Guard!"

Some came rushing in, "Your Majesty?"

"Call to all councilmen, and nobles. There will be a court ball held tonight. Tell everyone that they are to wear blue. Tell everyone but the Goblin King."

"As you command, Majesty."

He left her room in silence, and set about her business. And Sarah lifted herself up, wrote a letter to the Goblin King and sent it to him. It was time to be Queen.


	9. Chapter 8

8

Layna received word that she was invited to Sarah's ball. She didn't realize that Sarah had enjoyed the balls but she wasn't one to argue. She was about to get ready when there was another knock at the door.

"Enter."

She was both glad and surprised to see the Goblin King enter the room. He came into the room and smiled at her. It was an odd expression for him to be wearing.

"Thank you, Layna. I know that it wasn't easy on you, watching us. I wanted to give you and Sarah something. I swear to you that I didn't tamper…"

"Jareth, what are you babbling about?"

He took a deep breath, "Sarah's father was in a car accident. With his last breath he muttered a wish. He wished to be returned to you. Just about an hour ago, aboveground. I granted his, wish Layna…" Jareth looked to the door, "Robert, come in."

Robert walked in the door, and Layna's heart stopped beating. She looked at him, scared to move. Scared to believe that after all that she'd done, he'd come to her. She was scared that it was all a dream. Of course the Goblin King knew that it wasn't. This was a present for Layna as much as it was for Sarah. Robert was a good man, and though he may not live as long as other people brought to the underground, he would be with Layna for the rest of his life if he wished it. He could be a part of Sarah's life and the smile that he earned from Sarah when she found out was all the thanks that he'd ever need. So he left, Layna and Robert to themselves.

"Layna.."

It wasn't much, but in that one word, he'd said everything. Everything except one thing.

"What about your son, your wife?"

"If Jareth didn't save me I would have been lost to them anyway. Cars aren't kind to their passengers when we crash."

She didn't need anything else. He'd made a life without her, done what he needed to, been happy. But this was their heaven. Being together.

"I love you, Robert."

He smiled and reached for her, she went willingly into his arms.

"So tell me, are we going to see what an amazing Queen we made?"

Layna smiled against his chest. She pulled back slightly, to look at him through the tears in her eyes. Then she kissed him lightly on the lips, finally feeling whole again. Finally feeling like she was home.

/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/

Sarah sat on her throne as people entered the ballroom. She was dressed in white silk with blue lace lining the hems. The white and dark blue were a tradition for the Queen in the underground, and Sarah had just decided that it was time to be who she was. She wasn't just the Queen, she wasn't just Sarah. She was the champion of the labyrinth, She was Sarah, she was Queen, and she was in love with Jareth.

She sat there, waiting for the moment to come when everyone had assembled. She knew Jareth, he made entrances, and it made her smile that he didn't just walk in the door. She could feel him, standing behind the curtains, just five feet from her. She could tell that he was waiting. So she decided to start the ball.

"Good eve," She waited a moment before continuing, "I called this ball so that I could dance. You see, I may be your Queen, but I am also a woman. I am also, the Queen mother Layna's daughter. I am a daughter to a human man. I am Sarah, though I am your Queen. You are my friends, though I am your Queen. So, I wish to dance, with one of you, with… The Goblin King."

Jareth appeared before her, kneeling. Choosing to follow her.

When she smiled, he held out his hand and she placed hers within reach of his long fingers. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she couldn't help but smile. He wasn't wearing blue, Jareth was wearing black. And he'd put silver thread in small but somehow masculine designs around the sleeves of the jacket he wore.

"Your Majesty."

"King Jareth."

Neither of them bowed. Instead he pulled her to the dance floor and the music began. The music echoed through the hall in the silence that Sarah had created. The whispers travelled, but she didn't hear. She was their Queen. She was happy for this moment.

Jareth led her, she chose to follow.

* * *

**Hey guys, this seems like a good place to end. Don't you think? Or should I write more?**

**Let me know what you think. I might write an epilogue either way... but let me know. **

**-blu**


End file.
